


Kent family snow day(Clark/FemJ'onn)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [14]
Category: Martian Manhunter (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Female J'onn J'onzz, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Short & Sweet, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - could you write a Clark Kent x fem! Martian Manhunter oneshotKal (90s Superboy)Conner (Young Justice)Kal, Conner, M'gann and Jonathan are siblings and kids





	Kent family snow day(Clark/FemJ'onn)

Julia's P. O. V 

Clark and I in bed my head on his shoulder and his arm's around me. He kissed my head 

"hmm this is nice" he said 

"yes it is perhaps the children will sleep in" 

"mom! Dad! It's snowing outside!!" M'gann yelled 

She ran in and jumped on the bed Jonathan ran in holding his teddy bear with a mini superman cape. 

"w-ets go P-way outside!" Jonathan said 

I sighed Clark kissed me the kids making disgusted faces. We got dressed in winter clothes. I walked to Kal's room hearing his music. I knocked he opened already wearing his winter clothes 

"I know I heard y'all talking I'm ready" 

"thank you" 

"yeah" 

Conner walked in wearing his winter clothes as well. We all went outside Kal threw a snowball at Conner he caught it. They threw it at each other M'gann laid on the snow 

"Ma, look I'm making a snow angel!" 

"that looks beautiful, M'gann" 

I laid with her and made one as well Clark laid between us holding Jonathan 

I leaned on my hand he kissed me Conner and Kal laid with us. 

"I'm bored" Kal said 

M'gann threw a snowball at him he grunted 

"oh your so gonna get it sissy!" Kal said 

She ran laughing Kal threw snowballs at her she laughed and screamed 

"help!" she laughed 

"I'll save you!" Conner said 

M'gann got on Conner's back throwing snowballs at Kal. Kal grabbed Jonathan 

"ha can't hit a baby!" Kal said 

Conner hit a snowball at Kal's face he grunted. Jonathan clapped laughing 

"again! Again!" he said 

Kal, ran Conner still carrying M'gann on his back chasing Kal. They threw snowballs at each other 

"think we could sneak away and have a little alone time together" 

I chuckled "I'm afraid not my dear" 

He touched my cheeks and kissed me Jonathan walked to us yawning 

"I'm weepy mommy" 

The rest of the kids walked to us obviously tired 

"perhaps I can make some apple pie and ice-cream wall you all warm up inside with a movie" I said 

"hey!" M'gann said 

"sure" Conner and Kal said in different tones 

We all went inside I made dessert wall Clark started a fire. The kid's changed into their Pajamas and sat on the couch. I brought dessert in for the kid's, myself and Clark. We all ate dessert watching a movie. Clark held my hand I kissed him and laid on his shoulder


End file.
